bigbrotherfandomcom-20200222-history
Zsuzsanna Varga
Zsuzsanna "Zsuzsu" Varga is the winner of Való Világ 9. Biography Retrieved and Tranlated from RTL "I have to be a female winner, I could have enough to entertain people and make emotions out of them." "I consider myself a color individual, my face and my face are out of the crowd." Age: 23 Occupation: picér Do you have a relationship? None. What's your best feature? I'm empathic and funny. How smart are you on a 1 to 10 scale? 5 How funny are you on a 1 to 10 scale? 6 How attractive or attractive is a scale of 1 to 10? 7 What's the strangest job you ever did? It was not a strange job. What would be your dream? In Venice, wake up and be a face model. If you were an animal, which animal would you be and why? I would be a bird and walk through the world. What are your bad habits? Sometimes I'm raw. I have no maturity. Is there something you would not do in the villa? Toilet cleaning, but if it was compulsory, I would take it myself. What are you most proud of? To invent myself. I'm a very helpful person. I want to be myself. What's your best childhood memory? When I came to a water meter reader, and my mom saved me. What is your worst childhood memory? When we were eleven when we moved from Pest and were not accepted. What was your worst experience ever and how did you get over it? Along with moving, my mum's sick. What is the most favorite or most fascinating thing you've ever done? I helped the elderly get off the train. If I do not help, my aunt stays on the train. Have you ever been such a thing in your life that you would forget forever? Everything in the wrong thing is good. It strengthens man and learns from his mistake. When I was a waiter, I dumped two guests with wine. What's your idea? I always have no idea. Be nice and be boring. How was your most famous date of your life? Pebbles were counted by the guy next to me in the park. How old were you when you lost your virginity? What was it like? Sixteen. I would not like to answer that. How many sex partners did you have? I did not count, but there were a few. I'm not listing this list. What do you expect from the Real World 9 powered by Big Brother? To get to know people. http://rtl.hu/rtl2/valovilag/vv-zsuzsu Player's History - Való Világ 9 Nominations History } | |- style="background-color:#CCCCCC;" !Week !! Nominated !! Nominated By !! |- | style="background-color:#CCCCCC;" | 2 | Attila Radics | – | – |- | style="background-color:#CCCCCC;" | 4 | Vivien Bétéri | – | – |- | style="background-color:#CCCCCC;" | 6 | Krisztián Dobos | Krisztián Dobos | – |- | style="background-color:#CCCCCC;" | 7 | Roland Nyéki | Erika Kőkuti Vivien Bétéri | – |- | style="background-color:#CCCCCC;" | 9 | Vivien Bétéri | – | – |- | style="background-color:#CCCCCC;" | 11 | Roland Nyéki | – | – |- | style="background-color:#CCCCCC;" | 13 | Renáta Beslits | Hunor Dobos Roland Nyéki | |- | style="background-color:#CCCCCC;" | 14 | | |- | rowspan="2" style="background-color:#CCCCCC;" | 15 | Roland Nyéki | Hunor Dobos Roland Nyéki | |- | | |} Trivia References Category:Contestants Category:Females Category:Való Világ Contestants Category:Season 9 (HUN - VV) Contestants Category:Winners